Gray Snow
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: It was before Lucy ever dreamed of joining a guild that she found Gray passed out on her front porch with his clothes next to him and ice on his head. When he woke up, he could only remember his name, now Lucy wants to help him find out who he is... but then enter Loke and Natsu who are looking for Gray.
1. Chapter 1

This tale is from before I meet Natsu and Happy. My name is Lucy Heartfillia, I live in a far off kingdom called Fiore, in this kingdom; magic became part of our everyday lives. There are some people who practice magic for job, those are the wizards. Me? I'm a wizard in the guild Fairy Tail, but before that, I was collecting the Gate keys and making contracts, just hoping to one day even find out about a guild like Fairy Tail.

I never realized how important the guild members were to me before I even found about Fairy Tail. One wizard in particular named Gray Fullbuster.

The day I first met Grey started out as normal as possible for a Celestial Wizard in training. I had just finished making a contract with Cancer and went home. I wasn't expecting a guy in his underwear with clothes next to him knocked out on my front porch step. He had dark bluish black hair and a blue mark on his chest that looked like a fairy. His underwear was blue. The clothes next to him were a blue shirt, blue jeans, a pair of white socks and white tennis shoes along with a white jacket. I brought him and his clothes inside and sat him on the couch.

"What do I do?" I asked myself. I saw that his head was injured, but it was under ice. I saw his face cringe then he opened his grey eyes and sat up.

"Where am I?" He asked. He looked lost.

"Put your clothes on!" I yelped. He jumped up and the ice disappeared. He sat back down.

"My…" He didn't say much. I went on ahead and wrapped the wound on his head. He saw the Gate key's I had on my belt, but he didn't seem to really care. He then put on his clothes.

"What was with the ice?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter now," He said, "It wore off."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"It's Gray, Gray Fullbuster," He said.

"My name's Lucy Heartfillia," I said.

"Tell me; are you a wizard, Lucy?" Gray asked rather sternly, he was looking into my eyes.

"Well, I mean I'm not part of a guild yet," I said, "Are you a wizard?"

"I don't remember," He said looking at the ceiling, "All I can remember is my name."

"Amnesia?" I asked, "Could it have been from the wound on your head?" n

"A wound on my head?" He asked, "I was wondering why you were wrapping my head up. May I ask what make you think I am wizard?"

"When I found you there was ice covering the wound, and that mark on your chest," I said.

"Oh," He said.

"You should get some rest," I said, "Just stay here tonight."

"Because I have anywhere else to go," Gray said. He laid down and fell asleep. I went into my room and fell asleep.

The next day, when I woke up, Gray was shirtless in the kitchen, he actually was cooking. It surprised me to see that.

"Good morning," I said.

"Morning," He smiled at me, a genuine smile. He had also cooked up breakfast for me and him. It was simple eggs and toast, but it was amazing.

"Are you going to sit there shirtless all day?" I asked, "It's the middle of winter."

"I don't feel cold," Gray said, "Are you?"

"Well not right now," I said. I cleaned the dishes and put them away, then looked out the window. It was snowing.

"Something the matter?" Grey asked.

"It's snowing," I said, "I have to run errands to."

"I'll help you out," He smiled a little at me.

"But you don't have a coat or anything for the winter," I said, "Won't you freeze to death?!"

"I don't know," He said. He looked up slightly with a curious expression on his face.

"I'm going to go change, please go put on your shirt if you're going to help," I said. He nodded. I walked upstairs and put on my winter apparel, then walked back downstairs to see Gray in light clothing, but he looked ready to go. We walked outside. I was shivering despite the warm clothes, but Gray… he just stood like he was perfectly fine.

"So what do you need anyway?" He finally asked.

"I have to get food and I wanted to get you some more clothes while we were out," I explained, "Plus I wanted to see if I could find some more gate keys in the local magic shop."

"Well than shall we go?" He smiled. Then we left.

I didn't know what to think of his smile back then; I found it to be comforting to know that I could help someone back then... Seeing people happy was all I wanted

**First Chapter is kind of short, but I will make them longer as I write them so yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

After Gray and I got the things we needed, we decided to head over to the magic shop. I was looking at the gate keys, though, for some reason Gray seemed interested in a silver cross with a green gem in it on a silver chain. I found one I didn't recognize. The owner walked up to me.

"How is your day Miss. Lucy?" He asked.

"Oh it's been just fine, umm may I ask how much this gat key is, along with that necklace?" I asked.

"The Gate key is 300 jewel and the necklace is 500 jewel," He answered.

"Why is the gate key so inexpensive?" I asked.

"That gate key is for Lyra the harp, she can be very lazy and not many people want her," The old man answered.

"Hey, Gray," I said, "Bring that necklace here." He nodded and walked up with it.

"That necklace makes maker magic stronger, ice in particular," He said. I bought both, putting the key onto my key chain. Once outside I helped Gray put on the necklace.

"Are you sure you're not cold?" I asked, "it seems to me you would be.

"No I'm okay," He smiled. We walked back to my house. Once inside I toke off my coat and scarf. Gray helped me put the food away. Then we both sat on the couch.

"Are you interested in ice magic?" I asked. He nodded.

"I do Celestial Magic," I said,

"Celestial Magic?" Gray asked.

"I use Gate Keys to summon Celestial spirits whom I have contracts with to aid me."

"Oh," Gray said.

"Oh, I have to make a contract with Lyra!" I said. I stood up and summoned the spirit. Lyra the Harp was a woman with red hair, green eyes, a blue dress and she had a harp.

"Oh? Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Lucy," I said.

"Contract time?" Lyra asked. I nodded, getting out my pencil and paper.

"So what days are you good on?" I asked

"The first, 28th and 15th of each month," Lyra said. I wrote down the days in despair. She disappeared and I put the key back on the chain.

"Well that was anticlimactic," I said. I turned to Gray. I have no idea when he toke his clothes off, only had his underwear on.

"Gray!" I yelped, "Your clothes!" he had a woops expression on his face and put his clothes back on.

"A habit maybe?" He said quietly.

"Strange habit," I said. Somebody knocked on my door. I opened it. It was a man. He had on sunglasses making his eyes impossible to see. His hair was orange; he had on a brown coat, blue jeans, a black shirt and brown boots. He also had on two rings.

"GRAY!" He yelped. The man ran into my house and tackled Gray, "I've finally found you!"

"Who are you?" Gray asked. The man got up, he looked shocked.

"Gray!" He yelped, "It's me Loke! Come on! I'm in your guild!"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Gray asked,

"Gray!" Loke yelped, "Why are you lying!"

"Because he isn't!" I yelped, "He can't remember anything, only his name!"

"Gray is that true?" Loke asked.

"Yes it is," Gray said, "I don't know who you are or what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about Fairy Tail! Our guild!" Loke yelped.

"Just shut up!" Gray yelped. He went out the back door.

"That's the first time I've heard him scream since I found him," I said.

"You must be joking," Loke said, "he screams all the time at the guild, as far as I know, he's never smiled once."

"What!" I yelped, "But he smiles all the time here!"

"It seems to me he still strips without realizing it though," Loke was looking at a pile of clothes on the ground by the door.

"He went out into the snow with only his underwear on," I asked.

"He is an Ice Wizard," Loke said, "They don't exactly get cold you know." There was a loud thud from outside.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Sounds like Natsu got here," Loke fixed his sunglasses. I walked outside.

"DANG IT PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, GRAY!" A boy asked. His hair was spiky and pink hair and green eyes. He was wearing a scaly silver scarf, a black vest, white capris, and wood flip flops. The same symbol that was on Gray's chest was red on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Gray asked. The boy fell over the moment he said this.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel!" The boy yelped as He stood up. His hands caught on Fire.

"Wait a minute, Natsu!" Loke said. His words weren't heard. Natsu attacked Gray with his flaming fists, but Gray jumped into the tree before he could get hit.

"Why are you attacking me?" Gray asked. He tilted his head slightly.

"What is with you today!" Natsu asked, "First you disappear for two days, then act like you don't know us!"

"Natsu!" Loke yelped again. Natsu tried to punch Gray again, who in turn jumped behind me and bent down like he was a little kid.

"What is with you!" Natsu yelped.

"Natsu!" Loke said, "He really doesn't know who we are!"

"That isn't possible!" Natsu yelped, "Come on out Gray! And use your magic!"

"This is all a misunderstanding!" Gray yelped.

"Gray!" Natsu looked angry, "GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME!" I toke out one of my gold keys; I summons Tarous, who was basically a bull on two legs with an ax.

"You called, Lucy?" He said all pervy.

"Stop him from attacking Gray any longer," I said. Tarous did as instructed before leaving; I have no idea what he said to him though,

"That was one strange bull," Natsu said.

"You're a celestial wizard!" Loke looked freaked, he ran behind Natsu.

"I'm not in a guild or anything," I said, "But that is the kind of magic I use to protect myself, and I do want to join a guild someday."

"Will you come with us?" Natsu asked, "We have to bring Gray home or Erza will," He gulped.

"It's obvious he won't leave your side," Loke also gulped.

"I will," I explained, "Are coming as well, Gray?"

"Maybe if I go…" Gray said, "It may help my memories to come back."

"That's the spirit," I said and we started off.

Though I didn't get why at the time, I could feel something in my heart come when I first say Gray smile. One half of me hopped that he wouldn't get his memories back, but the other half knew that was selfish of me.


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't expecting to be headed to a guild with three boys, let alone one that I had never heard of at the time, The Fairy Tail guild. We walked in. Inside there was several abnormalities. A girl drinking a barrel of beer was one of them.

"Gray!" A man who painting said, "It's good to see you're okay, wait what happened to your head?"

"It's great to see you're safe," Another member said, all but the woman drinking from a barrel surrounded us.

"Who are you people?" Gray asked. Everybody backed up the walls quickly, except once again the girl who had a barrel and the three of who knew what was going on.

"What Gray…" I recognized the person who said that. A woman with white hair and green eyes. She had on a green dress at the moment, it was Mirajane.

"It's possible he got amnesia from the wound on his head," The woman with the barrel said. Everybody calmed down and sat back down at the tables.

"Oh, so you two did bring him back here," It was an old voice. The owner came out. The owner was a small old man with orange and red striped clothes. His hair a white and his eyes were grey.

"Oh, hello Gramps," Natsu said, "We brought him back as you told us to."

"But it seems he isn't his normal self," The old man said.

"Master Makarov," Mirajane said, "What do we do?"

"Tell me miss," the old man looked at me, "are you the one who found Gray?"

"On my front porch actually," I explained.

"May I look at your head?" Mirajane asked Gray. Gray nodded and undid the bandages. He then sat down so that she could see his head.

"That was a hard blow!" Mirajane gasped, she rewrapped his head with fresh bandages and discarded the other bandages.

"Thanks," Gray said.

"What is your name Miss?" Makarov asked.

"Lucy Heartfillia," I said.

"Miss. Lucy," He said, "Will you keep Gray with you while he doesn't have his memories?"

"You mean have him stay at my house?" I asked, "I'm fine with it."

"Thank you Miss. Lucy," Mirajane said.

"Just call me Lucy," I said.

"I can't believe this," Natsu said.

"I want to keep an eye on him as well," Loke said, though he was shivering, was he cold? Or was he scared?

"Are you sure, Loke?" Mirajane asked, "And it must be okay with Lucy as well."

"It's fine with me," I said, "I mean if the guild wants someone to look after Gray for them… it's no problem…"

"Thank you," Makarov said, "to you to Loke…" Loke nodded but he was still shaking.

"Well shall we go?" I asked. Loke grabbed a small suitcase quickly and the three of us left. The snow was still on the ground.

"It's cold…" Loke said.

"It's snowy…" I said, "So of course it's cold…" We walked down to the small stream on the outskirts of town. IT was frozen solid to the point that even the fish were frozen in ice at the bottom. Gray walked out onto it.

"Gray?" I asked. He looked so calm on the ice. Loke and I stood on the bank. Loke was still shaking slightly.

"Ice," Loke said.

"Ice huh…" I said. I looked back at Gray. He walked off the ice and back to us.

"Let's just go," He said.

"Okay," I said. The three of us left for my place. Loke looked impressed to walk in as the sun was going gently down.

"Nice place you got here," He said. Gray fell asleep on the couch again.

"I'll set up a room for you," I said as I walked upstairs and into the guest room. I got the room set up for Loke, but what was really on my mind was; what was Loke hiding; whatever it was, it was something big. Once I was done I walked back downstairs and made diner as Loke woke up Gray.

"Eats up," I said as I put the plates on the table and sat down. We all three ate and then Loke did the dishes. Once down we all went straight to bed.


End file.
